Chameleon (animal)
Chameleons or chamaeleons (family Chamaeleonidae) are a distinctive and highly specialized clade of Old World lizards with 202 species described as of June 2015. Gallery Chameleon, common.jpg JacksonsChameleon.jpg 04_49_mission_big_game_trophy_complete.jpg Chameleon, Jackson's.jpg Chameleon, veiled.jpg Amazing-animals-activity-center-chameleon.png Noah's Ark Chameleons Geckos Vipers Pythons.jpg 20181225_164210.jpg Chameleon, panther.jpg P7241189.JPG P9740630.JPG Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-2702.jpg|Tarzan (1999) Chameleon,_Jackson's_(The_Lion_King).png|The Lion King (1994) madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-6039.jpg|Madagacsar (2005) Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6330.jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-460.jpg|Chicken Little (2005) PPG Chameleon.jpg Cham2.jpg MSB Chameleon.png|The Magic School Bus (1994-1997) IMG 8305.JPG IMG_3606.PNG p01gy69j.jpg Screenshot_20180121-195809.png Pascal.jpg|Tangled (2010) Rango.png|Rango (2011) Rango.jpg Rango.jpeg 2018-03-01 (1).png Cyberchase Chameleon.jpeg Francine's_aunt's_chameleon.jpg|Arthur (1996-2018) JungleBunch Chameleon.jpg|The Jungle Bunch Too Windy To Fly Today Cartoon.png Screenshot 2018-07-10 at 2.15.17 PM.png|The Mixed Up Chameleon Crocodile Komodo Dragon Alligator Horse Elephant.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015) Perry the Chameleon.png The Chameleon That Saved Noah's Ark.jpg Tenthousand Types of Reptiles.png TJB TV Series Chameleon.jpg WAET Chameleon.png 65. Chameleon.png Noah's Ark The Chameleons.jpg Wkanimals7.png C is for Chameleon.png C9.png Star Meets Common Chameleon.png Star_Meets_Jackson's_Chameleon.png|Star & the Jackson's Chameleon Star Meets Veiled Chameleon.png Star Meets Panther Chameleon.png Rainbow the Chameleon.jpeg Chameleon switch zoo.jpg Noah's Ark Iguanas Dwarf Geckos Webfooted Geckos Collared Lizards Anoles Komodo Dragons Varanus Bitatawas Bearded Dragons Chinese Water Dragons Alligators.jpg Noah's Ark The Iguanas The Chameleons The Dwarf Geckos The Web Footed Geckos The Collared Lizards The Anole Lizards The Komodo Dragons The Varanus Bitawanas The Bearded Dragons and the Chinese Water Dragons.jpg Wonder Pets Chameleons.jpg Elephants and CHameleons.jpg The Elephants and Chameleons.jpg Snakes Rattlesnakes Lizards Men Bullfrogs Dogs Rabbits Chameleons Crows Ravens Doves Elephants Bears Giraffes Zebras Whales Hippos Bears Deer Lions and Dolphins.jpg How Do Chameleons Change Color How Do Elephants Keep Cool.jpg Giraffes Elephants Lions Chameleons Leopards Zebras Hippos Rhinos Gorillas.jpg Crazy Colors Chameleons.jpg Killing-bites-1145.jpg|Killing Bites (2018) Ribbits-riddles-chameleon.png Chameleon TLG.png Newtron.png Chameleon IC.jpg Animal Crackers Chameleon.png Blue's Clues Chameleon.png Funny-animals-2-chameleon.png FEE9DCC3-E867-47A5-A28F-11397B71AB98.jpeg 64ZL Lizard.png killing-bites-1145.jpg|Killing Bites (2018) Scout's Safari Chameleon.png nationalgeographic coloringbook chameleon.gif Veiled_Chameleon (Wild Kratts).png Chameleon.jpg IMG 8740.PNG|Flushed Away (2006) Junglecubs-s01ep001-chameleon.jpg E533D125-78B4-4982-A406-872359C9E64E.jpeg Killing-bites-1145.jpg|Killing Bites (2018) Chameleon 2 TLG.png Little Polar Bear Chameleon.png IMG 9175.JPG IMG 9285.PNG JungleBunch Chameleon.jpg|The Jungle Bunch Photo778.jpg Perry the Chameleon.png Stanley Chameleon.png|Stanley (2001-2004) Batw 045 chameleon grasshopper.png Stanley Griff Chameleon Form.png Noah's Ark The Chameleons.jpg King-and-i-disneyscreencaps.com-305.jpg BTKB Chameleon.jpeg Simpsons Chameleon.png Killing-bites-1145.jpg|Killing Bites (2018) Toledo Zoo Chameleon.png Safari Island Chameleon.png Batw-animal encyclopedia-chameleon.png Espio Sonic X.png Espio001.png Espio screamed.jpg Espio.png Espio-the-chameleon-sonic-x-88.jpg Espio n Sonic X.png The-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-7587.jpg The-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-7575.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Panther Chameleon.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Meller's Chameleon.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Veiled Chameleon.jpg Is a Crocodile a Reptile? F.R.A.N.C.I.S..jpeg Books IMG_0091 book.jpg DSC 4886.JPG AF741283-57E2-43A7-9A3D-194BB62EA01A.jpeg 35157294-A89F-4316-B00D-533497BEE5D7.jpeg 3ECA2AFE-6B9C-474E-90BF-2DC06D6811B7.jpeg 38704CFA-1352-4FE6-8DC3-F3DE155789A1.jpeg 5ADBF544-4972-4580-8D34-45537DEFB8BA.jpeg CF4ECAA4-1E6D-45E6-A940-4CE9F3671B55.jpeg D136FCE3-2153-4E99-91E6-52269E608E7D.jpeg 0BA16654-68E9-47F9-A74A-928B0F62C42A.jpeg 6A73B181-BBC4-4B4D-8416-2DECAB2B3953.jpeg DFC8B970-045E-4AC6-9939-F3F7607EAD38.jpeg C9BC55D9-F603-48E6-B275-9B3C33100E09.jpeg AB0060BF-9ACF-45F3-B3CC-CCF01F0682DE.jpeg EA084625-2288-48FD-918B-0A6D3B190C44.jpeg 20C82324-A9A5-41AE-A4D7-289DBBDD851D.jpeg 91F801CB-316E-43B2-884D-BF49583849C0.jpeg 1CB27765-79F0-58A0-B85B-039C1A73D53B.jpeg 1CFA33EA-60D0-478B-8225-65DE364D496D.jpeg The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals (8).jpeg 486206C8-354F-411A-8094-7B7D47F390AD.jpeg 457402C8-05EC-48D9-BCFE-A4AF59FDD787.jpeg DE02F91D-2504-44CA-B7CD-219C69EE9AFA.jpeg 786EA8AA-3FB6-4CD3-9FC9-EF1FBC4AC09D.jpeg 1F079492-E688-40BF-AE87-8DDD1A59E194.jpeg 316ADBAB-00E0-490F-9D33-6EE860E5B3B5.jpeg 0A37C62A-059F-4DEA-8BAA-F2A75DB8473A.jpeg 8ED57870-DF4A-4B86-B6FD-AF0B864CB075.jpeg D0C18F45-6CC3-4F78-A546-1ABE25D1B8A3.jpeg 234F7DD6-37C5-485F-BD26-65DF84422879.jpeg BDFA8E34-3866-47CE-8719-A7DCA8176C1B.jpeg D4402780-55C9-4352-B5D8-8ADB8CD4F1B2.jpeg EE619F73-E5EF-4B0C-8C80-05960BA97B4A.jpeg 1BBC956B-9501-477A-9891-9BEA4B9C7CBF.jpeg E862A5CE-4DD9-4D70-B741-EA9209117931.jpeg C7EC708C-1FE4-4C42-B175-48D1D596976E.jpeg 0CC95582-C039-43BC-8854-0F980D7D528C.jpeg BDAB5E82-FF75-42BD-8C43-422AD3E3B322.jpeg AF77163C-ECA7-43F7-BDE0-0D373C29167B.jpeg 318115FE-9808-4B1A-80E9-AB26C344AB24.jpeg 61B37514-2C2E-491B-B3E8-F1130FBCD9DC.jpeg 3D4FC5B4-A7B6-450D-931F-15A3E4A32A2B.jpeg 1054B111-B8BD-4A26-A364-7C98D8CDA00F.jpeg E0D60AFF-E8F1-4E47-890C-4644245A0C37.jpeg 5052D62F-E4D4-4127-82FB-2B18CAF704B8.jpeg 01F002EC-6778-4A49-B1FC-6A0F17606754.jpeg E42AF4DB-9BF8-4477-B52A-30ACED63A25B.jpeg 36A5B5A8-56D1-4CA2-A368-F2DCAA939519.jpeg ED9414E2-4080-409B-B335-042C3361586E.jpeg AFD8D27F-797F-43CB-B464-F8923E6D3D85.jpeg 5BE62969-DE6A-44D5-BA07-AA69C7C64A86.jpeg 51F1D993-9222-42D1-BDC7-882E3364321D.jpeg DB5A86D7-7541-5234-CD95-A310FDC0E15D.jpeg ACDCAFF5-8430-5B20-9BE0-68816DA69020.jpeg 3DBD6572-46C8-54E8-B183-AF12EACF494B.jpeg 34B676B2-1709-577E-0FCC-F56047AA4256.jpeg 4820E9F2-608F-47F4-90EA-E7D862DB4AB8.jpeg 277BF06F-2ADC-5634-973D-0F05A327C432.jpeg 60757378-04CE-5BF8-C333-D2FFCFA02B34.jpeg 592A8867-3F11-466A-B5CA-AA0EB48C1F84.jpeg 8C53BE0D-E720-4583-A6E5-0C207B283A8D.jpeg CD2ECA9A-2E7A-4B48-9297-D6F7C9509F52.jpeg BEC58307-39C3-46C5-8FA9-1817A8B47372.jpeg 8A2379C5-02BD-48A9-BFFA-F9A125A57BFA.jpeg Eyes on Nature BF3E8EA4-2FA7-4704-A9D2-748B0E47E552.jpeg 4A3E0AAF-68D5-4F54-9D98-E03CF8B7F337.jpeg 1A9A23D3-6908-49CF-82C5-5C2A333C0EC5.jpeg CA4F9FB5-3AB8-5815-B0E3-859C1F58F663.jpeg 6F9CE6E5-DB88-4D65-BCE1-63429D185C38.jpeg 0D606457-E69F-4929-BB8D-24D1E351B769.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:European Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Lizards Category:Rango Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:The Lion King Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Chicken Little Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Curious George Animals Category:The Magic School Bus Animals Category:The Wild Animals Category:Tangled Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Just So Darwin Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Insectivores Category:Arthur Animals Category:Jurassic Park Animals Category:PJ Masks Animals Category:Rabbids Animals Category:Babar Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:101 Dalmatians Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Elmo's World Animals Category:The Mixed-Up Chameleon Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Time Life Kids Animal Alphabet Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:I Wonder If Dragons Are Real Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of Africa Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:Chalkzone Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Edgar and Ellen Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:101 Freaky Animals Animals Category:Big and Little Animals Category:Rocket Power Animals Category:Shuriken School Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Camouflage (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Senses Animals Category:Star Fox Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:The Mighty B Animals Category:The Ugly Duckling And Me! Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:T.U.F.F. Puppy Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:Ren and Stimpy Animals Category:Mr. Meaty Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Rainforest Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Mountain Wildlife Animals Category:Alex draw animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Green Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Animal Alphabet (Bert Kitchen) Animals Category:The Wild Life Animals Category:Nam Nguyen Animals Category:Savage Safari Animals Category:Blue's Clues Animals Category:Killing Bites Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Over the Hedge Animals Category:Amazing Animal Facts Animals Category:The Missing Lynx Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:100 Facts: Reptiles and Amphibians Animals Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Weird Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Animal Clowns Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Impossible Creatures Animals Category:The Lion King (2019) Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Reptiles (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Desert Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Jungle Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Funny Animals Animals Category:Afrika Animals Category:Prehistoric Kingdom Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Reptiles and Amphibians Dictionary Animals Category:Pet Dictionary Animals Category:Weird Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:What Do You Do With a Tail Like This Animals Category:Living Color Animals Category:How Many Ways Can You Catch a Fly Animals Category:Arabian Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Steve Parker Animals Category:My Top 20 Weird Animals Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Incredible Reptiles and Amphibians Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:CatDog Animals Category:Life Size Books Animals Category:Reptiles (Life Size Books) Animals Category:Snakes and Reptiles The Scariest Cold-Blooded Creatures on Earth Animals Category:My Dad the Rock Star Animals Category:The World's Strangest Animals Animals Category:Claws (Heather Dakota) Animals Category:Heather Dakota Animals Category:Bizarre Beasts Animals Category:Eyewitness Juniors Animals Category:Amazing Animal Disguises (Eyewitness Juniors) Animals Category:Puppy Dog Pals Animals Category:Doctor Dolittle Animals Category:Catscratch Animals Category:The X's Animals Category:Corneil and Bernie Animals Category:Invader Zim Animals Category:Kappa Mikey Animals Category:Jungle Cubs Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Wild Grinders Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Jimmy Neutron Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Skansen Animals Category:Pets Category:Exotic Pets Category:Oregon Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Henry' Category:Multicolored Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Jungle Beat Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:A Rainbow of Animals Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Rabbids Invasion Animals Category:Marcus Pfister's Animal ABC Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Humongous Entertainment Animals Category:Buzzy the Knowledge Bug Series Animals Category:Let's Explore the Jungle Animals Category:DreamWorks Animals Category:Beanie Babies Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Ginjer L. Clarke Animals Category:Fake Out Animals Category:Futurama Animals Category:Jess Keating Animals Category:Cute as an Axolotl Animals Category:The Living Rain Forest Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:Awesome Animals (Road to Reading) Animals Category:PBS Kids Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Animal Action ABC Animals Category:I Wonder Why Snakes Shed Their Skin Animals Category:Look Again (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Jurassic World Animals Category:Animal Colors (Beth Fielding) Animals Category:Ace Ventura Animals Category:The Angry Beavers Animals Category:The Backyardigans Animals Category:Hey Arnold Animals Category:Barnyard Animals Category:Power Rangers Samurai Animals Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Animals Category:Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Knotty and Polimer Animals Category:Scout's Safari Animals Category:Family Guy Animals